Jada'a: The Dungeon of Lost Memory
by ClareTurner
Summary: Back when "Sindria Trading Company" had just begun, the first voyage that eventually ended up in Reim first made an unexpected pit stop to a dungeon. However once they escaped no one remembered a thing. Ten years later Ja'far is the only one to remember. Rated M for Lemons.


Jada'a: The Dungeon of Lost Memories

Disclaimer: I do not own Magi: Labyrinth of Magic or Sinbad Adventures. Rated M for lemons ^^

Prologue

It was another long night in the Kingdom of Sindria. King Sinbad was entertaining the young girls as he did every night. His generals were either joining in on the fun or spending time with their families. Ja'far, one of King Sinbad's eight generals, was always the one to stay up late doing the paperwork his king was too lazy to do. It was not as if he was forced to do so because he was already caught up. In fact the real reason he was doing paperwork this late at night was because he was avoiding going to sleep. Since he could remember he had recurring dreams most nights of the inner horrors he went through before he joined up with Sinbad. When he was very young he murdered his own parents because that is what the den of assassins were expected to do. He quickly rose to the top and became a chief of his own group. However when he was stuck in a dungeon with Sinbad he was turned into a dark djinn and would have fallen completely into darkness if it wasn't for Sin saving him. Since then he had been his loyal subordinate and friend. Despite his laziness he was always looking after Sin making sure he didn't get himself killed.

"Up late again?" Sin asked as he entered the room.

"Well it's better to get this done early than have it sit there not getting done right?" he said not turning to see his king. He didn't want to show that he was avoiding sleep yet again.

"Ja'far, I think I know by now when you are trying to avoid sleep. You've been having those dreams again haven't you?" the now 24 year old frowned.

He was a very young and new king. He had only just started this country about a year ago and Ja'far seemed to want to do all the work and nothing else. However he knew exactly what to do to make his nightmares go away. At least for a little while. When he was twenty he realized that he cared for Ja'far. Not like he cared for everyone else. Not like he cared for all the girls he constantly flirted with even. The feeling he had for Ja'far was different. Ever since he had entered his mind in order to save him he had a strange attraction to him. He wasn't sure if the feeling was normal which is why he didn't act much on it. Instead when he did act on it he kept it in secret.

"I'm fine… don't worry about it Sin…" the twenty year old general said in a tone trying to make his king feel better.

Sin smiled softly and held him from behind stopping his hands from writing. "Come on, you need to sleep. Just like everyone else."

"Sin…" Ja'far said tensing up by his sudden touch. "S…Sin what… what are you doing?"

"What do you think?" he whispered in his ear. "Come on, you need sleep." He said pulling him to his bedroom by his hand.

Despite his protest at first his king's seductions were always too much for him to resist. They kept their nights together secret but he was always so worried about getting caught. Sin closed the door quietly and wrapped his arms around Ja'far and started kissing him on the mouth. The twenty year old moaned slightly wrapping his arms around his king. Sin's tongue entered his mouth and expertly massaged Ja'far's. He backed Ja'far gently to the bed and broke his kiss only to start kissing his neck. Ja'far moaned more as he felt Sin's erection press against his.

"S…Sin…" he moaned in his king's ear.

"Ja'far…" Sin moaned in return with a husky voice. He slowly undressed his loyal general and himself. He massaged his ass enough to enter and slid himself in slowly. Ja'far winced as he always did but soon it became easier as he began to enjoy it. He wrapped his legs around Sin's waist as he started to thrust more and more while kissing him passionately while at the same time pumping Ja'far's member to add to his pleasure. Soon the two young men climaxed together and laid next to each other in bed. Sin pet Ja'far's hair after covering their naked bodies with blankets. When he thought he was asleep Sin began to leave when Ja'far grabbed his arm with a pout. He smiled and laid back down cuddling him.

"Sleep well Ja'far." Sin said kissing his forehead. Part of him wanted to say the words _I love you_ but he stopped. He wasn't sure that it was really what he felt. Instead he held him close to him and fell asleep. Thankfully as usual Ja'far's horrible dreams did not come that night. But the dream that did was something he did not expect. Something that only he would think was just a bizarre dream until he meets someone to make him think otherwise.


End file.
